gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Verse
'' In-Verse ''(formerly In-Verse Productions) is a Video Game, Slot Machine and Visual Novel indie developer company founded by Sonikku Aensland in 2010. However, more known since 2014, as the developers of the acclaimed Feast of the Black Strings. (Which is also the first Game which came in Physical form.) Its games are original ideas made by the writer and creator itself. And also has a subsidiary named Shiny Star Games which acts as a Publisher. In January 20, 2015 In-Verse Productions announced that changed their name in April 1, 2015 as just In-Verse. History Pauly-kun started writing stories before entering to the internet in December 2005, but were only small fragments in Spanish, later in 2006 just small concepts, but as for July 2007, wrote The Adventures of Vanessa. Which would span six more short stories, it would not have other static series until 2012 and said year she entered in the internet with VSRFX ''and Devil's Eye'', 2013 with Dream Revolution ''and ''Re: Vengeance, which made her a little more known, but it wasn't until June of 2014 that, Feast of the Black Strings, her what if could be the "last work" of her life, and her introduction to the public made In-Verse a little more known. "In" and "Universe" are the core words that the writer have to mix. "Verse" is short of Universe but also another word, so the pun is basically this "In-Verse" is "In Universe or In Verse". The word was Coined in October 12, 2013, but not confirmed until November 24 of the same year. Subsidiaries and teams All of these things are fictional and NOT REAL!!! *In-Verse Sound Team - Soundtrack, published under Indie labels. *Shiny Star Games - Publisher and Indie Publisher in America and Europe *In-Verse Team #1 (a.k.a. Team Zero) - The Developer of The Adventures of Vanessa series, Neo Formula Racing series and Visual Novels. Founded in 2007. *In-Verse Team #2 (a.k.a. Team Alpha) - The Developer of Devil's Eye series, VSRFX Origins, Dark Masters of the Night series, and Dream Revolution series. Founded in 2010. *In-Verse Team #3 (a.k.a. Team Shadow/Feast) - The Developer of VSRFX series, Re: Vengeance series and The FEAST saga. Founded in 2012. *In-Verse Team #4 (a.k.a Team Dance) - The developer of Other Games. Founded in 2014. In-Verse's best game in terms of Critics is Black Strings Carnival: Last Song with a 98 followed by Dream Revolution: Last Fire with 95, and their worst games were VSRFX Gaiden with 61, followed by In-Verse Heroes: Mega Battle Evolution with a 65, the most anticipated games are The Legend of Vanessa, followed by Fight it Out! and DMotNIII: Of the End. (It is random, but why not...) List of Games per series (Note: The following also contains their ratings in Order: ESRB/PEGI/CERO/ACB/USK) In the case of NR, it means not released. ''In-Verse Heroes / All-Stars series'' The In-Verse Heroes series are more like fighting party games and brawlers such as Super Smash Bros, Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, and the Shounen Jump Stars series. While All Stars is more focused in action, tactical role playing and adventure games. ''Heroes'' *''In-Verse Heroes: Mega Battle Revolution (E/7/A/PG/6) *In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters'' (E/7/A/PG/6) *''In-Verse Heroes III: The Duel of Justice'' (E10+/12/A/PG/12) *''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars'' (T/12/A/PG/12) *''In-Verse Heroes Trinity Fight'' (T/12/B/PG/12) ''All-Stars'' *''In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story'' (T/12/B/PG/12) *''In-Verse All-Stars Legends'' (T/12/C/M/12) ''The Adventures of Vanessa series'' A series of platformers who star a teenage girl later woman, named Vanessa and her allies known as the "Team Heroes", they're frecuently fighting against evil forces. Is the simplest series in terms of alignments. *''The Adventures of Vanessa'' (video game) (E/3/A/G/0) *''The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers'' (E/3/A/G/0) *''The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light'' (E10+/7/A/G/0) *''The Adventures of Vanessa 4: The Travelers of Destiny'' (E10+/7/A/G/0) *''The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King'' (E10+/7/A/G/0) *''The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent'' (E10+/12/A/PG/6) *''The Legend of Vanessa'' (T/12/A/PG/6) *''Beyond the Fate'' (T/12/A/M/12) ''VSRFX series'' These games are beat'em up like Final Fight ''and ''Double Dragon ''in a 3D persepective, but also fighting games in a sense. The story is about the ties of the Lindbergh family and its allies, mainly related to the fighting roots of their lives. *[[VSRFX (video game)|''VSRFX (video game)]] (T/16/B/M/16) *''Fighter's Road - VSRFX2 (T/16/C/M/16) *VSRFX3 - Allen's Revenge (T/16/D/M/18)/(M/16/D/M/16) Digital Version *VSRFX Gaiden - By your side, For that Kind Person (T/16/C/M/16) *VSRFX Origins (T/16/C/M/16) *Valeria vs. The Six'' (E10+/12/B/M/12) / A comedy spin-off. ''Devil's Eye series'' These are two RPG'S and Fighting game, the title is in fact the Eye of Phantom due to its role as the "player's" representation, Milo is the protagonist of the first and Haydée in the second. The Tournament Fighters is not canon. *''Devil's Eye'' (E/3/A/G/0) *''Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos'' (E10+/7/B/PG/6) *''Devil's Eye: The Tournament Fighters'' (T/12/B/PG/12) ''Dream Revolution Saga series'' This fighting game is story-heavy, dealing since the second game with ties such as a bloodline of Fire. The main protagonist changes between games. With the exception of All-Stars Fighting. Which they have the four protagonists. *''Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight (E10+/12/A/PG/12) *Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack (T/12/B/PG/12) *Dream Revolution Final: New Game (T/12/B/PG/12) *Dream Revolution: Last Fire (T/12/C/M/12)/(M/12/C/M/12) Digital Release *Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting (T/12/B/PG/12) *Soul of Hunter: Dream Revolution'' (M/16/C/MA+15/16) ''Re: Vengeance series'' In-Verse's first "dark" franchise. It's story is about a woman who wants revenge against her own father, it also features a mysterious man who allies with her, but said man hides a pretty dark secret. *''Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm (T/12/B/M/12) *Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood (T/12/C/M/12) *Re: Vengeance - White Knight (T/16/C/MA+15/16) *Re: Vengeance - The Distant Last Battle (T&M/16/C/MA+15/16) *Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul (T/16/C/MA+15/16) *Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata'' (M/16/D/MA+15/16) ''Dark Masters of the Night sub-series'' The fighting game side of Re: Vengeance ''is actually a spin-off series about dark creatures, many connected with the main games. A semi-tribute of ''Darkstalkers. *''Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night (T/12/C/M/12) *Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell (T/16/C/M/16)/(M/16/C/M/16) Digital Release *Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End (T/16/D/M/16)/(M/16/D/M/16) Digital Release ''The FEAST Saga series The first Hack and Slash saga featuring elements of the Mecha and music genres, also the first game is notorious for having a Physical release. *''Feast of the Black Strings (M/16/C/M/16)/(T/16/C/M/16) Digital Release *Black Strings Carnival: Last Song (M/18/D/MA+15/18) *The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! (T/16/C/M/16) *The FEAST Saga - Music Road (E10+/7/B/PG/6) *Arcana Warriors'' (E10+) Demo/(T/12/C/M/12) Full Game *''The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom'' (T/12/D/M/12) Other Exclusive IP's *''The Trinity Saga'' **''Dynamite Bros' Circus: The Legend of Ell'' (Playstation Exclusive) (T/12/B/PG/16) **''After Wish'' (Nintendo Exclusive) (E/3/A/G/6) **''Burning! Dream Academy'' (Xbox Exclusive) (E/3/A/G/6) *''Neo Formula Racing series'' **''Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze'' (E10+/7/B/PG/6) **''Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers'' (E10+/7/B/PG/6) *''Project BREAK-OUT!'' (E10+/3/A/G/6) *''House of Happiness'' (M/18/D&Z/MA+15/18) *''White Void: The Memories'' (M/18/D&Z/MA+15/18) *''Trinity Ex Machina'' (T/12/D/M/16) *''Zero Chronicles'' (T/12/B/PG/12) *''World Calamity Overdrive'' (T/16/C/M/12) *''Dynamite Dancer'' (E10+/7/A/PG/6) *''Dreamers of the Road'' (T/7/B/PG/12) *''Misadventures of the Maniac Quintet'' (T/12/A/PG/12) *''Shades of Destiny'' (T/16/B/PG/12) *''Quintetto Revue'' (E/3/A/G/0) *''Neo Freedom X'' (E10+/7/B/PG/6) *''Aura's Blade'' (E/3/A/G/0) Other *''Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle'' (T/16/B/M/16) *''Midnight Blue: Rise of the Butterfly Mask'' (E10+/12/B/PG/12) *''Let's Dance Boys and Girls!'' (E10+&T/12&16/B&C/PG&M/12&16. RP) Other Media Adaptations *''The Overture of FEAST: Ragnarök's Revolution ''- Shonen Manga and 8 episode OVA. (Released in December 2014 to February 2015) *''The End of FEAST: Legend of Arcana ''- Seinen Manga and 9 episode OVA. (Upcoming, November 2015.) *''Neo Formula Racing: The Animation ''- 30 Episode Anime Adaptation of the first game. *''Neo Formula Racing: New Challengers'' - 15 Episode Anime Adaptation of the second game. *''Dark Masters of the Night -Arcos Legacy- ''- Graphic Novel. *''Arcana Warriors ''- A 37 min. Upcoming Animated CGI OVA. Localization While pretty open in localizations to America and Europe, In-Verse's games rarely get an Japanese or Australian release, most likely due to copyrights/authorship or lack of interest from the author or the companies. However, two companies have shown interest in exporting these games in said territories. *Orange Soft - Japanese Distributor/Publisher *MasGaling - TBA Style Pauly-kun is known by her stories mixing dark and lighthearted stories into one, single work, some references are based on her ordinary life, others, taking inspiration of professional video games, manga, cartoons, etc. And the frequent female protagonists. The motifs that often writes are: idols, music, gothic, mecha, sci-fi, etc. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Company Category:Game Developers Category:Gaming Company Category:Companies Category:Developers Category:Indie Category:In-Verse Sound Team